The purposes of this work are to detail the changes of cytoplasmic, secretory and cell surface glycoproteins of submandibular glands which are undergoing neoplastic transformation (in-vivo and in-vitro) by a chemical carcinogen. Whole animals and cells in culture will be treated with DMBA by new methods which permit the recovery of transplantable tumors. At intervals during transformation, whole aqueous extracts and chromatographic fractions of tissue, saliva and cells will be assayed for neutral, amino, and acid sugars, and protein content by spectrophotometric methods. Animals and cells will be treated with labelled glycoprotein during and after transformation to study glycoprotein content. The results of the in-vivo and in-vitro assays will be compared to determine if cell surface glycoproteins are related to secretory products and to determine if chemical transformation affects this relationship.